


Proof of Love

by Kairos10



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Canon Compliant, Eventual Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Porn with Feelings, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 22:05:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17232050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairos10/pseuds/Kairos10
Summary: Yona is in turmoil after learning of Hak's feelings. How can she get him to understand her feelings?(post Hak's manga confession)





	Proof of Love

**Author's Note:**

> I love Yona x Hak. I will probably add more chapters with smuttiness to explore their new found relationship.

Proof of Love

It’s not as if Yona didn’t know what love was. In fact, she loved a great many people. She had loved her father dearly and even loved Soo-Won in her youthful innocence. Know she loved her four Dragons more than anything and would kill a man who tried to harm them. Her eyes and heart had been opened to the many citizens of Kouka she had come to know through her travels. She loved those poor people dearly and would fight for their safety and happiness for the rest of her days as Princess of Kouka. This love though, was not the same.

Her eyes lingered on Hak who was standing a slight distance away. Yes, she thought, this love is very, very different. She had thought she loved Soo-Won as a woman loves a man, but she knew now how wrong she was. Nothing she felt in those peaceful days could compare with the feeling she had now while looking at Hak. She wasn’t quite sure if love was a strong enough word. Of course, she loved Hak, she had already come to realize her feelings, but the fire she felt in her body when she thought too long about him was something entirely different. As a child she had overheard her attendants describe lusting after their boyfriends and husbands. She hadn’t understood at the time but she did now. Hak was everything she could ever hope to have in a man. He was loyal, passionate, strong, understanding and loved her. He was all the strongest warrior in all Kouka, her Thunder Beast. There was not a single time Hak had ever let her down. Despite all his teasing and sometimes harsh words, she knew his motive was always to protect her. He had been hurt time and time again saving her, even training her all because of her selfish whim to keep him with her. She hadn’t been able to bear losing him after her father’s murder. She wondered now if part of her hadn’t always loved him.  
In truth it didn’t really matter to Yona anymore about the why and how she came to have these feelings. Now she could only ponder how to make Hak realize she cared for him more than a servant or childhood friend. He had recently confessed his feelings for her after she was brave enough to steal a kiss from him weeks ago. He also told her that he didn’t expect anything of her, like he was used to her disappointing him. That broke her heart. Had she really been so oblivious to his feelings growing up? Had she been so blinded by Soo-Won that she never noticed Hak’s longing looks or lingering touches? Apparently even Jaeha knew of his feelings for her. Yona realized she had been in denial. After all, what did she have to offer a man like Hak? Nothing but a life on the run and of war. She was a Princess in name only now and would never be able to stop running so long as Soo-Won lived. Nor did she truly have the desire to stop. She loved seeing the world with the Dragons. Being able to save people and make their lives better as a fugitive was more than she had ever done as a Princess in the palace. She was no longer powerless and weak. But the inner struggle continued as Yona longed for Hak’s happiness, even if that meant no longer being by her side. He would never leave though, insisting he was there because he wanted to be, not because of a promise made to her dead father.

Her thoughts became distracted as water from the flask Hak was drinking from dribbled down his chin and down his taut neck muscles. He swiftly wiped it away while meeting her gaze. He smirked while extending the water to Yona.

“Thirsty Princess?” he asked. “I told you not to guzzle yours down so fast.”

She accepted the flask and drank. She blushed slightly thinking that the flask was technically an indirect kiss and handed Hak the flask back. His smirk sent shivers down her spine. She wanted to wipe that smug grin off his face. Well not exactly wipe, she wanted to kiss that smug grin off his face. She had only kissed him briefly before and she longed to know the feeling of a deeper more adult kiss with Hak. It felt like he could read her mind as they gazed at each other for who knows how long. It was Yun who broke the silent tension. 

“You guys alright over there? Shin’ha spotted a town few miles ahead. Do we go in for supplies or keep moving?”

Yona turned to her team with a deep blush on her cheeks and nodded toward the direction of the upcoming village. They were low on supplies and could Yun could use knew herbs and medical supplies.

“Let’s stop and get what we need, we have a long way to go before we are back in Kouka. We might as well rest up since we don’t know where the next safe village will be,” she said. 

The group packed up their camp and headed to the town. Yona was grateful the village was nearby. While she did her best not to show it, she was exhausted. Her mind wouldn’t rest at night and neither could her body. Hak had been sleeping next to her in the recent nights and it was taking its toll on her. She would stare at his sleeping form for hours wishing he wasn’t so deliberately strict with himself. He never stirred in his sleep which meant his hands kept to himself. She wished his hands would stray closer to her, very specific parts of her in fact. Once her mind got on that track there was no stopping it. She would end up having to leave the tent to cool off. 

Yona thought back to a few nights back when she had escaped the tent. Jaeha had been on guard duty that night and after seeing her pink cheeks somehow knew why she was up. She had confessed to him what was plaguing her and Jaeha smiled mischievously. She knew that of all the Dragons only he was well acquainted with sex and romantic matters. There was no one else she could confide in regarding these matters. She took a risk and asked him to explain to her about sex and how to please a man. She hadn’t been taught these things in the palace as she was never betrothed to anyone and it was thought to be unladylike to have such conversation. She only knew a few things from whispers and giggles of handmaidens and servants. Jaeha was speechless at first and looked very seriously at her. He knew she wouldn’t have asked him this if she didn’t truly mean it. After all, her face was a fierce crimson and her embarrassment was palpable. He awkwardly cleared his throat and agreed to teach her what he could, thus beginning their lessons. Jaeha thought he would die from sheer embarrassment as he taught her about the different pleasure spots on both men and women and how to bring a man to climax. He also taught Yona to not be ashamed of touching herself or being honest about what she wanted from her partner. He knew what kind of man Hak was and that Yona commanding something from him in bed would set him on fire. He explained thoroughly and slowly as to not scare Yona. He was also honest in explaining to her that her first time would most likely hurt and that it would subside after some time. Yona took note of how he stressed the importance of being honest over and over.

“Never pretend Yona dear, it will not make things better. If he’s too rough or too gentle even, you must communicate it to him. Hak is many things but I would bet 1000 Rin on him being a virgin as well. You two will have to learn about each other in a different more intimate way.”

This had made Yona laugh. At least this was one area in which they would be on equal ground, or at least she hoped. Her heart might break if she found out Hak had loved someone else. She knew that wasn’t a fair thought as she had been in love with Soo-Won before but that wasn’t real love, it wasn’t what she felt for Hak. Her lessons in love making with Jaeha concluded with him telling her to always value herself and body.

“Never let yourself feel cheap. You are a Princess and a warrior. You know I value beauty and yours, Yona dear is something truly special. Hak is the luckiest man alive to have your affections and if he doesn’t treat you right, I’ll kick him into Kai kingdom and teach you all the things we’ve talked about myself.” He said with a flush on his face.

Yona was so grateful to Jaeha for everything. She blushed hard at his teasing and kissed him on the cheek. She would never admit it to the group but Jaeha was her favorite of the Dragons. No one else would have been able to help her though this with such genuine sincerity like him. She knew she would be able to rest now as she knew what to expect and wasn’t so insecure anymore.

Yona’s thoughts finally turned to the present as Ao began nibbling on her a lock of her hair. She had resolved to make her move on Hak tonight at the village. She was desperate for him to know how she really felt about him now that his feelings were out in the open. As the group approached the village Yona pulled Jaeha to the side.

“Do you think you can get everyone out tonight? I want to talk to Hak soon before I lose my nerve…” she asked as quietly as possible.

Jaeha smiled a bit sadly and nodded without saying a word. He patted her head gently and winked before walking away to join the rest of the group. Yona felt guilty for asking so much of Jaeha but knew he would come through for her. Once they reached the village, Yun motioned for the group to follow him to the nearest inn he had found. Yona began wondering how Jaeha would get the other dragons out of the room. Jaeha made his move shortly after by loudly declaring he wanted to spend some time with his brothers at the tavern down the street and for Yun to join them so they could get supplies while they were out. When Kija began insisting for Yona and Hak to come along, she chimed in.

“I’m actually rather tired and would rather stay in but I want you all to enjoy yourselves so please go out and have some fun. I’ll be able to rest a bit while it’s quiet! Hak will be here so there’s no need to worry about me. Pick me up something sweet on you way back.”

Hak looked at Yona somewhat suspiciously. She had been nervously avoiding him for a few days after all. For her to volunteer to be alone with him made him curious and nervous. As the group left, Hak turned to Yona to find out what was going on.

“Princess, what’s going on here?” he asked.

Yona looked down toward her fidgeting hands and blushed. She took a deep breath before answering, hoping it would calm her nerves.

“I need to talk to you Hak and I need you to listen before you say anything else. Also, please come closer and sit. You’re making me nervous by standing over me like that.”

Hak sat awkwardly across from her with a loud thump. “Okay, I’m sitting, so tell me what’s wrong.” He huffed nervously.

“IT WASN’T A GREETING!” Yona said loudly. Her voice was trembling, and her face was bright red. Hak’s eyes went wide. He knew immediately that she was referring to the kiss she gave him weeks ago. 

Yona continued, “I didn’t know how to talk about it when you asked me what that was all about. I said it was a greeting, but it wasn’t. After you told me how you felt I realized it would be okay to tell you the truth.” Tears were forming at the corner of Yona’s eyes as she went on.

“I know you said you don’t expect anything from me Hak but I love you! I realized I was falling in love with you when I gave you that Lapis necklace and it’s only gotten stronger from then on. I kissed you that day because the look you were giving me as if I was something important and fragile nearly broke my heart and I could barely stand the thought of leaving you. My body moved before I knew what I was doing but I didn’t know how you felt about it after, so I lied.”

Hak had gone completely still with shock as he listened to Yona’s confession. He wasn’t sure if he was dreaming, had died and gone to heaven, or if this was some cruel joke. He was broken out of his daze as Yona threw her arms around him and buried her face into his neck. She was warm and real as he slowly returned her embrace. He turned his face into her hair and breathed deeply. No this wasn’t a dream she really was holding him and returning his affection after so long. He heard her mumble something into his shoulder. He wanted to make sure he really wasn’t dreaming.

“What was that Princess?” he asked softly.

“I love you Hak…” she responded, this time looking him dead in the eye.

In her eyes Hak saw that fire that only showed up when Yona was determined and passionate about something. Having that look directed at him sent shivers down his spine and he tightened his embrace around her waist. Yona exhaled as if she had been holding her breath for ages. Her head plopped against his shoulder and she hugged him tighter.

“I want to kiss you again. I want us to share a real kiss.” She said “I know part of you probably doesn’t believe me. I want to show you I mean what I’m saying.”

Hak was completely overcome with shock. How many times could his little Princess fluster him like this? Of course he wanted to kiss her. He had been holding back a torrent of feelings for the Princess for years. He was having trouble processing everything that was going on. It was just to perfect to be real. He was still reeling from Yona’s confession when he felt her hand against his cheek followed by the softness of her lips against his. Hak’s last thought before giving into her kiss was that must have lost his damn mind and he was perfectly okay with that. If this was a dream, then he was going to enjoy every second of it. He tipped Yona’s head back to deepen the kiss and brushed his tongue against her lower lip asking for permission to enter. The slight moan she made as their tongues met made Hak instantly harden. One of her hands was running through his hair and other was against his chest. She had moved her hand under his overcoat to touch his bare chest. As she explored his upper body, her hand felt like fire and left Hak feeling overly dressed and breathless. He broke their kiss as he felt her hand drifting lower and lower to the base of his abdomen. 

“Princess, there is such a thing as too much teasing.” His eyes were hooded with desire and his voice was a low grumble. As much as he liked the feeling of where her hands were going, he didn’t think she knew what she was doing to him.

“I know what I’m doing Hak…and it’s not teasing you. I told you I want you to know I’m serious. If you feel the same way, then please don’t hold back.”

Yona kissed him again softly and then kissed his neck before fully opening his haori to expose his chest. The Lapis necklace glimmered slightly against his perfect bronze skin. Faded scars peppered his otherwise perfect body. She frowned knowing that many of these were from protecting her. She lightly kissed a few of the scars before settling on the largest scar on his chest. This was the wound he took after they fled the castle, right before they fell from the cliff. Tears threatened to fall as she stared at the massive scar across his chest. Hak noticed her distress and smiled softly before taking her hands in his own. He placed his forehead against hers, looking directly into her eyes forcing her to look at him.

“I’d do it again you know. I used to think I was okay with dying if it meant you were happy and safe. I don’t feel that way anymore. I want to live and keep getting these amazing kisses from this pervy Princess I know.” He chuckled softly and lifted Yona fully onto his lap.

“Hak!” Yona yelped playfully as she swatted his shoulder. “It’s not pervy to want to be with the person you love…you don’t hate that I’m like this do you?

Hak snorted at that. “No Princess, the situation we are in now could only be described as a dream for me. Do you know how long I’ve loved you? I’m a man Princess. I want to do a lot more things with you than just kiss. If you are okay with that then, like you asked, I won’t hold back, alright? If you want me to stop at any point you just need to say so, but if you don’t, I’m going to have my way with you, understand?”

Yona nodded and kissed Hak again. He smiled against her lips and removed his haori. He reached over and untied Yona’s pink waist band. Her sash slipped to ground, leaving her over shirt hanging open. Without a word Yona removed her red over shirt and kimono top. All that was left was a pool of pink fabric at her waist. She shivered slightly at being exposed to the cool air. Hak flushed at seeing his Princess like this. Her breasts exposed and mere inches away from him. He couldn’t resist any longer. He cupped her breasts gently and kissed them one at a time before sucking gently on her stiff nipples. Her soft moans grew louder as he moved one hand to cup her butt, shifting her into a straddling position. She had already untied Hak’s waistband and was exploring his stiff cock over the cloth of his pants. He was in agony. He needed to feel her hands directly on his cock. He leaned back bringing Yona down with him so that the laid flat next to each other. Quickly he shifted so that he was leaning over her. After swiftly removing her undergarment, Hak took in the heavenly sight of her fully naked beneath him. She made no attempt to hide or cover herself. She only looked at him with dazed and heat filled eyes. The flush on her cheeks and slight shimmer of sweat made him feel like he was going to explode.

“Hak your pants are still on…take them off.”

He smirked at his Princess as he silently obeyed. Her eyes never left him as he removed the remainder of his clothing and finally came to settle on his fully erect cock. Her eyes widened slightly, and her blush deepened. This had Hak grinning even more as he settled between her legs once again. He was working solely on instinct. He knew in theory how to please a woman but had never put any of those theories into practice. He knew he wanted to touch her though and that he wanted her to touch him. He placed his hand between her legs and touched her lips. She was so wet. Pride swelled in him at the thought of making her like that. Slowly he rubbed up and down her slit, trying to feel for her swollen clit. She moaned loudly under him as he found it and focused his rubbing on that spot. His fingers were covered in her arousal. He slowly inserted one finger into her and waited for her reaction. When she moaned and began rolling her hips against his hand, he inserted another finger and began a rhythmic pumping motion into her. He could feel her wet and warm insides coiling against his fingers as he went faster and faster. His thumb continued to rub her clit as he fingered her. She brought him down for a fierce kiss as she hit her climax. She moaned loudly into his mouth as they kissed and fell back panting. He could watch her all day like this. He licked his fingers one by one, tasting and savoring her arousal. She tasted wonderful just like he thought she would. He wanted more. Her legs were still spread for him as he kissed her stomach and began kissing lower and lower. He kissed her still swollen clit and sucked gently on it. Her hips bucked under him forcing him to place a hand on her abdomen to keep her still. He licked up and down tasting her in full.

“Ha-ak! Please…aah HAK!” she cried loudly.

He forced himself to stop licking and came up for another kiss. Her eyes pleaded with him as she licked her lips, tasting herself with his kiss. She reached for his chest and dragged her nails down his torso. She was so small under him, part of him feared he would break her.

“Hak, please put it in. I can’t wait any longer.”

He nodded and raised her hips slightly so that he was kneeling between her legs. His cock was resting against her wet lips. He slid his cock up and down her slit, wetting his cock thoroughly before pressing the tip of his cock against her entrance. She inhaled sharply as he pushed into her slightly. Alarmed by her tensing up, Hak stopped and looked at Yona.

“Don’t stop Hak, I’ll be okay I promise.” She sighed, relaxing against him.

He grabbed both sides of her hips firmly before pushing all the way into her. She was so tight on him that he hissed loudly. If he didn’t concentrate, he knew he would explode right away. He didn’t move in her yet, both for her sake and his own. He let her adjust to his size while he focused on not being overwhelmed by how good she felt. If he wasn’t careful, he would get addicted to this. Yona was the first to recover. He felt her moving her hips on her own against him. She was grinding against his pelvis urging him to move. Her eyes were closed, lips parted and moaning gently as she rocked against him. He began a steady motion of pumping into her. He felt her insides clenching and getting even wetter. She was so wet for him it was dribbling down his shaft and balls.

“Yona, you are so sexy right now. I can barely control myself. Tell me what you want me to do Yona.”

She opened her eyes to look at Hak. All she could say between her moaning was, “deeper and faster.”

He did as she asked. Raising her legs over his shoulders he went as deep as he could. He watched his cock sink further into her and pound into her over and over. The sounds their bodies were making were beyond his imagination. She was crying his name so loudly he was sure the entire inn knew what they were doing. He didn’t care in the slightest. He couldn’t stop looking at his beautiful Princess beneath him. Her breast bounced freely as he pinned her arm up. He licked the beads of sweat over her breasts and neck. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. He knew she was close to climaxing again. He could feel her tightening up around his cock. Her body began to shake slightly and her gasps for air quickened. He just had to hold out a little longer.

“Hak, something is happening, it feels good.” She cried out loudly as she came.

Hak felt like her insides were squeezing him as she came. He pulled out quickly and released his load on her stomach. They lay next to each other panting without speaking. Yona touched the hot sperm on her stomach and tasted it. Hak looked at her surprised.

“Next time… I want to pleasure you with my mouth as well.” She blushed and turned away.

“Princess, you can do whatever you want to me. How do you know about those things though?” he asked curiously.

Yona coughed nervously and covered her face before answering, “I asked Jaeha for tips on how to make you feel good.” 

“I’d like to kill that droopy eyed bastard, but I think I owe him a drink instead.” Hak smiled as he pulled Yona closer to him. 

They let their hands roam against their naked bodies and shared a few more kisses before mustering up enough strength to get dressed. Now fully clothed, Yona completely relaxed against Hak’s chest.

“Now do you believe I love you?” she asked yawning loudly.

Hak smiled and responded while stroking her hair softly, “I’m still not sure this isn’t all some wonderful dream.” 

He waited for her response but Yona was already asleep. He kissed her forehead and drifted off into a deep sleep of his own.


End file.
